The Biomedical Data Coordination Core (BDCC) provides service-oriented, applied database development, and data coordination that supports the expanded array of clinical and translational research projects/trials initiated by ACC Members. The BDCC will provide services for investigators along the full research continuum, including: 1) data resource needs assessment; 2) evaluation, selection, and deployment of commercial software tools; 3) development of specialized software systems; 4) support for data collection, management, and integration; 5) guidance on computing hardware support; and 6) education and training. The BDCC will also promote integrated transdisciplinary approaches to meeting data acquisition and storage needs of the ACC Members, leveraging a partnership with the Center for Translational Science Award (CTSA)-funded Center for Biomedical Informatics in Translation (BUT).